morlochfandomcom-20200214-history
Resource System
Introduced on July 21st, 2004 in Patch 3: Secrets of Power, the Resource system introduced several new components to Shadowbane. Mines were added to the center of every macrozone, excluding Pandemonium and the Starting Island macrozones. The capture of these mines during their Window of Opportunity results in gold or other resources being transferred directly to the capturing city's warehouse on an hourly basis. Capturing a Mine Capturing a mine is a fairly simple process. During the mine's Window of Opportunity a guild must simply: *Tear down the guard tower. This requires the use of either Siege Weapon|Siege Weapons or a Battle Magus. Every mine starts off with 125,000 hit points. Note that mines can no longer be ranked as of Patch 15. *Once the guard tower at the mine has been torn down your guild will need a Prospector to claim it. **A Prospector must first enter into Prospecting Stance. **After entering prospecting stance the prospector must then cast Claim Mine. If the caster is hit while casting this spell, it will not claim the mine. **Once the mine is claimed you should be able to see the claiming guild's crest attached to the guard tower. *Once you have claimed the mine you must ensure that no one else overwrites the claim during the mine's Window of Opportunity. Tips *Resources are transferred to whichever city captures the mine. Make sure that your capturing character is tagged to the proper city. *The farther away the capturing city is from the mine the fewer resources will be received. *The capturing guild must have built a warehouse for resources to be sent to it. A Seneschal does not necessarily need to be placed to receive resources. Owning a Mine Once you have captured a mine, resources will automatically be transferred to the capturing city on an hourly basis. The type of resources being sent to the city depends on the type of mine you have captured. There are four types of mines in all and each mine can only produce one resource at a time. The amount of resources sent back also depends on the type of resource. Hover over the resource on the table below to see how much of each resource is transferred per hour. Tips *Changing the resources a mine produces must be done by the Guild Leader at the warehouse. There is a button in the resource inventory window that allows him to change the resources a mine produces. Uses of Resources Resources can be used in several ways: *Claiming an R8 Realm requires 8,000,000 Gold, 8,000 Stone, 8,000 Lumber, 15 Galvor, and 15 Wormwood. *Maintaining an R8 tree requires 1,500 Stone, 1,500 Lumber, 5 Galvor, and 5 Wormwood *Gold from the warehouse will automatically maintain all protected assets that do not have gold in their strongboxes. *Resources can be used to roll formulated items, versus the old system of random rolling. *Some weapons and armor sets require resources to create. Resource Costs The purpose of resource mines is to provide resources for producing custom high-level enchanted equipment. After you have decided what kind of equipment you need, you can use this chart to decide which mines to target. Prefixes Suffixes High Level Prefixes High Level Suffixes Resource Requiring Items Category:Game Mechanics